


Can obsession turn to love?

by KaihiroKu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Sex, Some Fluff, Unhealthy Relationships, obsessive Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaihiroKu/pseuds/KaihiroKu
Summary: Sam (Samantha) is a new survivor, she faces Micheal Myers for the first time and the more they face each other the more they feel connected to one another. Is this the bond between a killer and his obsession? Most likely. Though Sam seems to be just as obsessed by him... She is curious and smart always looking for clues to understand better the world the entity has created and one day she finds a breach... that leads straight to Haddonfield. Will Michael ever let go of her now?





	1. Introduction

_Dear diary, ...just kidding._

_Entry n°1: Another day by the campfire, or should I say another night? It's always night out here, wherever here may be. Some random creepy forest, perfect for the start of a horror movie where teenagers are camping and creeping each other out with stupid stories. But none of us dare tell horror stories by the campfire, we know better. We live one every goddamn night, after all._

_Every here and then some of us desapear, only to return with a grim face, we never ask what happened. That's the only rule here, if you wanna talk about it you can but just don't ask, it's better to forget about some things if we don't wanna go nuts around here. The entity sets most of the rules though, this one is just a rule we all silently agreed on. What's the entity? you may ask, I wish I knew. Some kind of demon maybe? It feeds off of our pain and fear, which are inflicted upon us by the very bests of killers. I don't think I need to list them all to you, as you have heard more than one stories about them that's for sure._

_One good question would be, why am I even writing this? Well I've been thinking that, maybe... Those info can be useful to other survivors. Sometimes we welcome new survivors, it's rare but it happens. Also, those who go to trials don't always come back... When I died for the first time and opened my eyes again by the firecamp, I thought I had become immortal. But that's not true, some don't come back, meaning we may die, which is probably the only real exit to this hell. David has been here the longest, he's so used to the pain he barely even makes noises when he's hurt, he told me about a survivor who never came back, he was then replaced by me shortly after. Though it happened only once so I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you._

_I always leave the book by the campfire, I told the others they could add stuff into it, like a logbook, feel free to do so as well._

_-Sam_


	2. Welcome to Haddonfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam enters Haddonfield for the first time and meets Michael Myers, the silent and brutal killer. Will she make it out?

I opened my eyes, only to see I was in the middle of a neighborhood I couldn't quite recognize. At first I thought I was at Springwood, Freddy's place but thanksfully I wasn't. _God how I hate Freddy_ I thought, both glad and excited at the thought that I was at an entirely new place, which meant a new killer for me. I joined Nea on a generator and we started repairing pretty fast thanks to her tools, she looked up to ask me to pass her an allen key but she froze. I looked at her puzzled before realizing she was looking at something behind me, _don't tell me there's someone behind me please._ Her face was drained of all colors, I had never seen her this scared before she was a tough survivor, I gulped and looked behind.

A few meters from here was standing a tall man with a white mask, looking directly at us, as still as a statue. _What kind of killer is this? He's just watching..._ If it had been leatherface he would have ran our way with his chainsaw a long time ago. “M-Michael Myers...” I heard Nea whispering and she turned her pale face to me. “We gotta run, don't let him stare at you for too long!” She said in a panick before standing up and grabbing my hand. We ran away from the generator but I glanced back to see what this Michael guy was doing, he simply started marching towards us, taking slow steps like he wanted to take his sweet ass time catching us. I couldn't quite explain why but I felt drawn to him, for the rest of the trial I kept running onto him on purpose just to test him and for the first time since I arrived here, I was having something close to fun. I managed to open a door and escaped successfully, not without a final taunt to my new favorite killer... I saw him cock his head at me like I was an odd creature and he watched me run away in the woods, which would lead me back to the campfire. Ever since then, I've been looking forward to go to Haddonfield again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short for now but they'll get longer once the story gets started ;)


	3. Don't piss him off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to Haddonfield once again and she decides to have some fun with the killer, but Michael is not one to be made fun of... Will she escape now that she has the killer's undivided attention?

My last trial hadn't gone very well, I was against the hag and she just camped me the whole time while I was on the hook... I hope she gets punished by the entity for this. It's never a nice feeling when the entity just stabs you and eats you, so right now I'm by the fire trying to get my shit back together. Soon I'll forget about it thanksfully, as soon as I get into another trial I'll forget my previous death otherwise we'd just become nuts. We still remember what happened sort of but we don't keep any memories of the pain or the fear, just blurred images. It may sounds like it's still terrifying but strangely enough, a memory with no feelings attached is dull, like a distant dream and eventually we forget it completely. Though we perfectly remember the times we were wounded, stabbed and pushed around by the killers. I guess it's because otherwise we wouldn't be as afraid of getting hurt if we knew we'd just forget it all. I lost my trail of thought when I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision blackened, only to be shortly replaced by a new scenery. And here we go again.  
My mood instently lit up when I saw I was in Haddonfield though.  
I chill of exitement rand down my spine, the face offs with Myers were just so much more intense...  
I searched a nearby chest in the hope to find something useful in the pile of junk that was inside, no luck today just a half empty toolbox and a rusted one at that. I ran through the place trying to find another survivor but I only managed to get myself in trouble. Myers had found me...  
I started running again, though I wasn't as fast as before, I wish I hadn't been running around like an idiot. Myers was much faster than I had expected and just as I was about to go through an opened window he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me back in the house. He then put me on his shoulder effortlessly as if I weighted nothing, of course I thrashed and stuggled as much as I could to break free and thanksfully David came to my help, he dropped a cabinet right in front Myers barring his path towards the hook and I managed to wiggle out of his grasp, not without giving him a goodbye kick in the knee. I smirked when I heard him grunt but I had most likely just manage to get myself into more trouble. David tried to grab Myers' attention so I would have the time to flee and catch my breath but I had the killer's undivided attention it seemed. He kept going after me, trying to take shortcuts to catch me off guard but I evaded all his attacks successfully, something was off like he wasn't actually trying though. I tried hiding behind a bin but he just found me everywhere I went, it's so frustrating and I'm out of stamina! I smiled a little when I heard a generator roaring to life nearby, at least the others were repairing okay.  
Michael was in front of me, a pallet in between us preventing him from getting any closer unless he wanted it to land on his head. I decided I could afford to get little cocky and see if I could get a reaction from this machine-like killer.  
“What is it, Mickey? Does the pallet scare you?” I asked him my voice dripping with sarcasm. I saw him grip his knife a little tighter but that's about the only reaction I got, _well then time to run some more_ I thought and just as I turned around to sprint Michael grabbed me from behind and gripped my neck, slightly strangling me in the process. _What the hell, since when is he this quick?_ I didn't have the time to ask myself any other questions nor did I have the time to panick for he had already plunged his knife deep in my stomach, once and then a second time. I just stared at him wide eyed, shocked at how it had all happened so fast, the pain barely sinking in and for the first time I realized his eyes were not black but a mysterious grey-blue. Then I blacked out...  
_Haddonfield: Rule number one_ , I started to write in the logbook as soon as I got back to the fireplace, _Don't call him Mickey._


	4. A killer's struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just killed Sam and he is trying to figure out what's so different about her, but he also has a trial to finish and it seems his thoughts are distracting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little special chapter on Michael's point of view.

**Michael**

I was feeling strangely good after killing that survivor, I hadn't caught her name yet but eventually one of the others would call out to her in a moment of panick, it was just a matter of time. She had made such a cute face of surprise... I can't believe she called me Mickey though, it made me snap out of it, not from anger but a feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on. I killed her but the feeling remained. The only moment I ever got close to feeling this good was whenever Laurie was here, but for some reason the entity keeps her away and I rarely have the joy of killing her again. Maybe because the entity knows too well that I'm going to focus her, to the point I'll forget why I am even here. Which is exactly what happened today with that girl, she just obsesses me, ever since I've seen her for the first time and she ran off in the woods with that cocky smile.  _Today I got her though._

I rarely kill survivors with my own hands, the more I give kills to the entity the better for my sake. I had angered the entity once, when I was starting out here I had killed all the survivors using my knife several times and when I got back home... All the food had been replaced by stuff I hate and the entire house was a mess, I was so pissed. I was left with no choice but to eat sprinkled cupcakes and all sorts of 'cute' food, all my spared blue jumpsuits were replaced by Hawaiian shirts  and other ridiculous outfits. I had to wear them at home for 3 days so I wouldn't get my last jumpsuit dirty, I couldn't possibly hunt survivors down wearing these things... What a disturbing memory.

I shook my head back to reality, _this is not over yet what am I doing?_ This girl is distracting me even now that she's dead, this is gonna be a problem. In the end I managed to kill two more survivors, sacrificing them on hooks but the last one got away through the hidden hatch, what a lucky girl. _This, at least, will be enough to keep the entity off my back_ I thought as a door appeared on the wall of the 'fake' Myers house as it always does once the trial ends. I opened it, glad to be back home after a good killing spree. This was a place created by the entity, my own realm just for myself. A reconstitution of my house, here no killers and no survivors allowed, just me. I assumed other killers had one and maybe the survivors do too? I immediately started to make myself dinner and was glad to see the fridge was filled with the usual stuff and not some weird food, I'm always starving after a trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just stop and take a moment to imagine Michael wearing a Hawaiian shirt...  
> I thought it'd be fun that the entity would punish the killers in ridiculous ways when it's not satisfied. I mean they're basically immortal so hurting their pride seems like a good way to get to them. The entity knows the killers by heart and it knows what they hate and what they love, how they think and how they feel. And what could piss Michael more than seeing his family home in a mess?


	5. Wicked Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's thoughts are filled by Michael when suddenly she gets a trial with Freddy, the killer she hates most. She decides to sacrifice herself for the sake of the team and ends up having a disturbing conversation with the killer...

I was deep in thought staring into the flames of the fire, the open logbook resting on my lap and a pen in my hand, but my mind was somewhere else entirely. I kept replaying that memory in my head when Myers had killed me and for some reason I couldn't help but feel like he had been gentle in a way. I know it sounds crazy, how can someone gently MURDER you...? But I don't know it had felt like he was silently apologizing or something, the way he held my body until I gave my last breath and maintained eye contact with me, like he was reassuring me... It should have been anything but reassuring, being held by a killer but I must be twisted cause that's what I felt. Thanks to that, the memory, despite its violence, didn't feel as bad as the others. And for once I was sorta glad I wouldn't forget this one like I had forgotten the times I was sacrificed. My opinion is that, the entity probably eats a part of our memory from the current trial which is why we barely remember stuff over time, but when the killer ends you himself you keep your memory intact. Maybe that's why the entity doesn't like the killers doing it too often...

I opened my eyes and here I was on a new trial, and I was in Haddon-... Springwood?! _Gosh, no not Freddy dammit._ I had a flashlight in my hand, _well thanks! Fucking useful against a killer I CAN'T see!_ Was the entity making fun of me or what? _at least I'll be able to see what I do if I find a generator I guess?_ I sighed. I went inside the preschool building and started working on a generator with Claudette, thanksfully the entity had been nicer to her and she had a very cool toolkit. Just as we managed to make it work we heard the creepy voices of singing children, laaalala lalala.

“Claudette, you run and find the others I'll keep him busy.” I said confidently though I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for very long. Claudette seem to understand it was a suicide mission and she gave me a worried look, hesitating. She had always been the nicest survivor...

“Just go! You have to help the others with your tools.” I explained and she nodded after a short pause. I looked down at my flashlight and an idea popped in my head, maybe in case of an emergency I can still hit him with it? It was a silly idea but I do what I can with what I was given. I felt slightly sleepy and dizzy, I was falling in the dream which meant Freddy had seen me. Time to run then! I could hear him play with his knife glove making the blades grate in impatience. I was gonna take a blow as soon as I would be fully in the dream that much was sure... And just as I thought, he tore the flesh of my back with his nasty claws and I cried out in agony. “FUCK!” It hurts goddammit! (I get very irreverent when I'm wounded by the way...) I managed to stun Freddy in the school with a well-placed pallet and I thought I'd add a little joke for the road.

“Say what you want about pedophiles, but they always slow down in school zones.” I said with a smirk. He grunted dangerously at my joke but still answered me as he broke the pallet with his feet.

“You're playing with fire, Samantha.” ...What the hell?

“How the hell do you know my name?” I was still fairly new around here and we usually don't take the time to introduce ourselves to killers. Of course it makes sense that they would figure it out eventually but it just seemed way too soon for Freddy to know. He chuckled and pointed a knife-finger at his forehead:

“I'm in here now, don't you know?” He smiled darkly and I froze, the fucker is in my head?! “All your fears, your darkest secrets... I know all of it.” He chuckled again while getting closer slowly, I stepped back carefully. Rule n°1 of Springwood: don't put your guard down, Freddy is a sneaky bastard. I was scared to a whole new level though, having someone inside your head was anything but pleasant, though I doubted he could actually read my thoughts. That would be too much, he was just messing with me. He looked at me intensely, squinting his eyes before humming.

“Hmm, he surely doesn't look like it at first... but Michael is a pretty possessive guy.” He said and it sounded like a warning. What was Michael's name doing here? Could he have... seen my memories? Nah that's not possible... right? “What are you talking about? You're not making any sense...” I asked with a frown, where was he getting at?

“He's obsessed over you, little girl! That means trouble for you.” He explained and my eyes widen, I mean yeah he did seem to give me extra attention compared to the other survivors but having Freddy confirm it was both scary and... exciting? Just then another generator roared to life and Freddy tsked.

“You kept me busy long enough” he said with a hint of amusement, “Chit-chat time is over.” He added darkly before marching towards me, the killing intent radiating from him making my heart race like a trapped rabbit. Somehow I managed to lose Freddy thanks to Claudette who came back to snap me out of the dream. We escaped, though we had lost one of our friends in the process making our victory a little more bitter. This whole ordeal only made me hate Freddy more, he was playing with the survivors on a psychological level and it was downright creepy. While other killers were either hunters playing with food or straight brutes aiming for bloodshed. I wonder which category Michael belongs to? I couldn't see him as a brute since his aims were always precise and controlled, yet he had shown me a rage I hadn't expected from the seemingly calm and silent killer. He wasn't playing around with us like a hunter would and he didn't seem to be playing mind tricks either. Calm and collected and yet he would lose control of his emotions sometimes... I couldn't quite find a word to describe him correctly. A stalker? Hmm.


	6. Object of obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is back in Haddonfield but something is off, it seems the bond between her and the killer has grown stronger.

Back in Haddonfield at last.  
“Why you have that smile on your face?” Ace asked me with a strange look and I shrugged.  
“Cause she likes being against Myers!” Nea added with a smirk and I elbowed her.  
“Really? You're a weird girl, that guy gives me the creeps...” Ace said, his whole body shuddered at the mere thought of the killer. Thanks to that Ace lost his focus on the generator, putting the wrong wires together he made it explode.  
“Shit!” He cursed under his breath and we all went into different directions, abandoning the generator for now. I was looking everywhere to see if I could get any clue as to where Myers was when suddenly I saw him, as clear as in broad daylight... except he was at least 60 meters from where I was standing. What the fuck? I can see killers through walls now? Is it the entity helping me? I doubt it. Suddenly Myers turned his head in my direction and he seemed to almost immediately walk my way. I stayed there frozen for a few seconds, looking at death coming my way like an idiot, he can see me too!  
I sprinted the other way where I knew Nea had gone to and finally met up with her.  
“Nea! Something's wrong, I can see him!” I said in a rush and she tried to calm me down.  
“Slow down, see who?” She asked.  
“Michael!Who else? I can see him through walls! And... I think he saw me too.” I explained her and her eyes widen.  
“Oh god, you're his obsession alright...” She sighed with a mix of pity and surprise. “That's the first time it's happened to someone else than Laurie though...” She whispered more to herself than to me.  
“Laurie? The survivor?” I asked curious as to why Myers had been so interested in the blond survivor.  
“Yeah, she's his sister. Myers was too obsessed with her so the entity stopped sending her to Haddonfield.” Nea explained and I was shocked for a few seconds, I didn't know Laurie was his sister! But wait, I don't wanna end up like her, banned from Haddonfield...  
“You think it'll happen to me too?” I questioned Nea with worry. Those times in Haddonfield were the bests, the only moments I felt so alive and wanted to survive were when Myers was after me. I felt a... connection with him somehow, and though I was scared of him I couldn't help but feeling drawn to him as well.  
“I can't say... the entity has its moods you know.”  
I decided not to stay with Nea, I would only bring the killer in her direction by accident and I didn't wanna be the cause of her death. Unfortunately it didn't save her, as I expected Myers was solely focusing on me even going as far as to slash his way through the survivors only to abandon them on the ground, half dead. They were dying one after the other and finally I heard the hatch open nearby, I ran to it but got caught by a strong hand before I could escape. I looked behind me in horror meeting Michael's cold blue eyes, though they were not that cold tonight. There seem to have a small glint of amusement in them, like he just had the time of his life. I lashed out, cursing and bumping my fists on his iron chest so he would let go of me but he effortlessly put me on his shoulder. I felt like a small defenseless kitten and I started crying from the frustration and the helplessness. I was still calling him names though...  
He stopped moving for a second not too far from a hook, like he was thinking hard about something and just then... he turned around and went back to the hatch. He dropped me on the floor and I fell with a groan, I then realized I was inches away from the hatch and I immediately jumped back to my feet. Was he actually letting me go? I looked at him distrustfully, was he playing with me or something? Giving me false hope only to satisfy his sick needs... I heard from the others some killers liked to do that, like the trapper or the huntress. Myers seem to pick up on my waryness and he took a few slow steps back still looking at me but his knife was down. He was far enough that I could take the hatch safely so I did just that and jumped in, it was like taking a slide leading straight back to the campfire. I know that defies all logic...

I was Micheal Myers' obsession, but tonight he had spared me...  
I was getting more and more confused by this killer.


	7. Lost lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is bored so she decides to explore the forest... Her little walk leads her straight to Haddonfield and it seems there is no way out. Is Michael here? Let's hope not.

I slept for most of the day, today was not that busy. Sometimes we get to rest like this but it was just boring to me. In the end I didn't get any trial and I decided to go in the wood for some exploration, this place gets me so curious. Like why does it exists? Why are we here? Where is here? And more importantly, is there a way out? So whenever I have some free time I try to figure things out, the others seem to think it's pointless but I can't help myself I need to understand. How can they just accept their fate? To be killed over and over again is not a life.  
I was sinking deeper in the forest, trying to get away from the path as much as possible. Suddenly I could see the sky ahead, there was a clearing not so far from here and I jogged out of the forest only to join a road. There were cars parked and a sign which read “Lampkin Lane”... _This is a joke right? I'm in Haddonfield?_ I immediately turned on my heels to go back where I came but the forest had been replaced by a well-trimed bush and there was no way through it. I was stuck here, potentially with the killer... This was not a trial, there were no generators around nor any hooks, it was like the place was not ready, yet here I was.  
“Nea? David?” I tried calling out though I didn't dare raise my voice too much. _No answer_. This place is empty, unless... I cleared my throat:

“M-michael?” My voice was not much louder than a whisper, truthfully I didn't want him to answer but I had to know if he was around or not. I went towards Michael's house, surely if he was anywhere it would be there. I noticed a back door on the outside that had never been there before I was sure of it, it wasn't even the entry just some random door. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to open it and see for myself. Just as I pushed the door opened I heard a crack behind me and I snapped my head in the direction of the sound still holding the door open, a survivor's reflex you could say. I let a sigh of relief upon realizing it was just a crow that had landed on the fence. I turned back around to enter this time but hit my face on a rock hard chest... _A blue jumpsuit?!_  
Slowly I began looking up, my brain refusing to register what was happening, until I met his blue eyes. I was litterally frozen in place, never had I been this close to the killer and he was like a killing machine from up close, as for me I was the stupid rabbit that had run straight to the predator's lair... I finally snapped out of it but Michael must have sensed it too because he grabbed my neck before I could even try to run. His massive hand went all around my neck easily and no doubt he'd be able to choke me with just one. I grabbed his wrist reflexively as he pulled me closer to him with ease, he turned my head from left to right slowly while staring at me like he was looking for something on my face. Perhaps he was making sure I was real? I mean it's not everyday he gets visits from survivors I bet. He must have found what he was looking for cause he just nodded and forcefully pushed me inside the house with so much force I landed on the sofa in a very uncomfortable position. I was on my back with my legs in the air and my neck crooked in a weird way, still the sofa felt comfy compared to the tents. I mentally slapped myself and rolled back on my feets, _there's a serial killer in the room so have some concentration please!_ I stood up and searched for said killer, he was still by the door staring at me, with the sofa in between us. Eventually he grew tired of the staring contest and he left the living room in silent steps, I was left there to catch my breath while trying to wrap my mind around what the fuck was going on. I had found a way in Haddonfield, then into Michael's house somehow and now what? There's no way I'm staying here! I hopped over the sofa to take the door I had went through and leave... but it was gone. GONE!! I stared at the now empty wall in astonishment, does that mean I'm stuck here, with Myers?


	8. Be my guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds herself in a rather unexpected situation, it seems there is more to Michael than what he shows, maybe he's not as coldhearted as she thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're switching point of views a few times in this chapter so I hope it's not too confusing.

**Michael**

She looked frightened so I gave her some space, it's not like she can run away from here unless I want her to. This is my realm after all, I decide.  
I had just taken a shower after a very bloody trial and I was about to make myself some food when I had felt her. At first I thought it must have been my imagination, that I wanted her to be here so much it was playing me tricks until I heard her calling my name softly. A murmur that I heard perfectly like she had been right next to my ear and then just as I was about to step out and look for her, she had opened the door.  
She was wearing her daily survivor attire, an army-like camouflage pant with black ankle boots and a sleeveless black tank top with a silver necklace. She looked like one hell of a fighter, as usual and I knew she was.  
What am I going to do with her now that she's here? How did this even happen? I glanced back at her from the kitchen, her expression was blank and she was staring at the wall where the door once was. She must have realized she was stuck here given her pale face, I can't blame her who would want to stay with a monster like me anyway?

  **Sam**

I cautiously walked towards the direction Michael had gone to and I ended up in the kitchen with him, his back was facing me and he was chopping stuff with a knife. He had taken the top half of his jumpsuit off and it was now hanging on his hips, underneath he was wearing a tight white tank top. For the first time I could see clearly the muscles of his arms and back and a shiver ran down my spine, this guy was at least as thick as the trapper. I tried not to stare too much but there wasn't much else to do... I cleared my throat, the silence was not that awkward but I needed a distraction from my own thoughts.  
“You, you're cooking something?” I asked out of curiosity, I was actually hungry as hell but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He nodded his back still facing me, I wanted to know _what_ he was cooking but I guess I should be glad I got at least a reaction. I never imagined the killers would cook I thought they didn't even eat...  
My stomach grumbled but I managed to cover it by pacing around, Myers didn't react at all so hopefully he didn't hear anything. Suddenly he stabbed his knife in the cutting board he had been using to cut god knows what and I jumped, ready to run. _Was he angry? Had he decided to kill me after all?_ But he just took a pan out and started cooking what I recognized as potatoes... _Am I in some alternative reality?_ Michael Myers is cooking potatoes, the others will never believe me once I get back, _if I ever get back_. He cooked some more while I just stared at him, trying to convince myself it was to make sure he wouldn't turn around and add me on the menu and not because he actually looked hot. I always had a thing for men who cook, not sure why. I pushed these thoughts away when I sensed he had finished what he was doing and I was stunned for a few seconds. He had set a plate on the table, which was almost overflowing with food and he just sat there with a fork in hand ready to eat like a normal person. _Is this a dream? Maybe I'll wake up..._

  **Michael**

I stared at the girl, _What should I do?_ I was in a bit of a deadlock, I have to take my mask off to eat but I can't do it in front her. She seemed to flinch under my stare and I realized I must have looked more angry than I actually was. Suddenly, a loud growl echoed and I frowned not understanding what it was or where it was coming from until I saw the girl trying to hide her belly with her hands. _Who would have thought such a small thing can make such a loud noise?_ I sighed before standing up. If I keep her here she's going to have to eat something... I pushed the plate towards her end of the table and she just looked at it for a few moments, stunned.  
“You're... giving me your food?” she asked me pointing at the plate and I nodded. Though I immediately regretted my choice, the entity was calling for another sacrifice and I wouldn't have the time to cook myself something else.  
I watched her as she warily sat down on the chair, her eyes never leaving me like she was scared of what I would do. I nodded to myself when she took a potatoe in her mouth and went to the exit door, _at least she's eating._  
“God, can I hire you as my personal cook?” I heard her say from the kitchen as I was about to leave and for the first time I left with a smile on my face.  
_If it makes you stay here with me, why not?_


	9. Odd behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is slowly getting used to the house but she is still not comfortable around Michael. She decides to take her first relaxing bath in a while until Myers barged in...

I couldn't help the smile creeping on my face, I just loved fried potatoes and there even was a steak hidden underneath the potatoe mountain. I wanted to laugh at how much he had made. Just how much can this guy eat? He could've split it in half instead of giving me everything, there was enough for two. But he left the kitchen in a hurry anyway, he must have gotten a trial and I was so engrossed in the food I didn't even thought of following him and trying to escape through that goddamn door.  
Those were litterally the best fried potatoes I had eaten in years, actually they were the only fried potatoes I had eaten in years so maybe my opinon wasn't exactly impartial. I still couldn't believe Michael Myers was the one who cooked my food, _so murder isn't the only thing he's good at?_  
After dinner, I decided to spend some time figuring the house's layout and looking for ways to escape but there were none. Fatigue came crashing over me and I felt compelled by the soft comfortable looking bed, how long has it been since I last slept in one? The room was clean and the bed well made it seemed unused, so I assumed it wasn't Michael's and just blacked out on the mattress, not even bothering to get undressed.  
When I woke up I felt rested for the first time in ages, a survivor's life at the camp isn't easy. We eat the same junkfood over and over again, we sleep inside tents without as much as a blanket, most of us are used to sleep deprivation anyways, especially Quentin. I went downstairs to see if the door had reappeared but the wall was still the same and Michael was nowhere to be seen. I walked past a mirror and realized I was still in my dirty clothes and I looked like I had just rolled in mud and blood, my mood brightened at the thought of an actual shower or even better a bath! I went back upstairs, sending silent prayers to the entity: _let there be a bathtub please!_  
_Jackpot._  
I relaxed in the warm bath for an hour before rinsing my body with a shower when suddenly I heard someone turning the doorknob. _Michael! Shit..._ Thanksfully I had locked the door but it didn't keep him from trying to come in.  
“W-wait up, I'll be out in a minute!” I said rushing out of the shower, I just got enough time to grab a towel and wrap it around myself before Michael burst into the bathroom nearly tearing the door off in the process. Without so much as a glance in my direction he started getting himself undressed and I stared at him in confusion. _Is he that shameless?_  
He unzipped his jumpsuit and tossed it before taking off his white T-shirt, he was now in just a boxer and he was about to take his mask off when he seemed to finally realize that I WAS HERE. _God, this dude gets nearly completely naked in front of me but doesn't wanna take his mask off, what a joke._ He stared at me and this time the silence was very much awkward, especially since I couldn't take my eyes off of him and I was blushing like an idiot.  
“S-sorry.” I stuttered so he would let me pass and leave, cause he was taking all the place with his massive body, _and what a body... Get a grip, Sam! Don't forget that dude murdered you... repeatedly_ I shook my head.  
“You're in the way.” I stated and he seemed to finally realize why I couldn't leave, he moved slightly out of the way but still not enough for me to pass through. _Gosh, do I really have to squeeze my way out? Is he doing it on purpose?_ I couldn't tell, this guy let's nothing show through his eyes and I can't see his face. The truth was that I was still too scared of him to pass so close, yet alone have any sort of physical contact with him, though the latter was more because he was half naked and it was disturbing me in ways it shouldn't.  
He suddenly stretched a hand towards me and I flinched in fear before avoiding his hand. He was well known for liking to kill half naked girls in his past so I won't take a chance. His hand turned into a tight fist and the air in the bathroom became thick, he was mad for some reason and I held my breath. He suddenly turned around and broke the sink with a powerful punch before storming out of the bathroom. _What...the hell was that?_

I let a sigh of relief once he was gone, the tension had been nearly palpable and I was glad that he took it out on the sink. I looked at the damage, it was snapped in two and water was gushing out in a fountain. I sighed, I could repair this with the right tools but I first needed to get myself dressed. I looked around for my clothes and I spotted Michael's jumpsuit on the floor, it was all bloody and I shuddered at the thought that the blood might belong to Nea or Claudette... I took my own clothes in my hands but they were way to dirty for me to wear so I gave up and left the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't bump into Michael.  
Though I might need to ask him where to find new clothes...


	10. Strange feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Michael is not as immune to feminine charm as he thinks he is, or is Sam an exception?

**Michael**

I immediately walked inside my room and closed the door, I needed to cool my head off and stay away from her for now. I took my knife in my hand and started admiring it to calm myself down. Her intoxicating smell was still lingering in my nose and there was a very uncomfortable bulge in my boxer... Never had a naked girl aroused me before, never. They all reminded me of my slut of a sister Judith and if anything that just made me wanna kill them. But not her, and unconsciously I had tried to reach out to her, to touch her if just only with the tip of my finger... But the way she had looked afraid of me just made me so mad about myself, what did I expect? I killed her, I killed her friends and I did it again and again. Of course she's scared of me, but does she hates me? My outburst had probably done nothing to make things better if anything it just made her even more scared of me, _good job Michael_ I mentally slapped myself. Just then I heard a soft knock on my door and a voice I knew all too well calling out my name:  
“Michael?” She said softly in an almost soothing manner, “Did you... calm down?” She asked not sure if it was the proper way to put it. I was far from calm at the moment which surprised me, why is my heart going crazy? She slowly opened the door, because she knew I would never give her a voiced answer, and peeked inside. I was sitting on my bed my back turned to her and I suddenly realized I was still in my boxer and my erection was still very much here... I stiffened, _I can't let her see it._  
“Hm, I don't wanna bother you but I need some clean clothes and I couldn't find any...” She explained, _Oh god she must still be in that incredibly skimpy towel..._ The thought of it did nothing to help my current situation. I raised my knife in the air and pointed the sharp tip of it in the direction of my closet, still refusing to turn any inch of my body towards her.  
“You...It's okay if I take your clothes?” She asked and I nodded. She took something out of it and thanked me before exiting the room, leaving me alone at last with a problem to take care of...

 **Sam**  
I opened Michael's closet and of course it was filled with the same blue jumpsuits, just how many does he have? I managed to found a spare of his white T-shirts and the thing was so big it would be like wearing a dress, besides he had no pants I could borrow and I couldn't wear his oversized jumpsuits, so I didn't have much of a choice anyway. Michael was acting strangely but I thought that maybe he was like a child after a tantrum and he needed time alone, so I left him. I guess as a killer he has impulses he can't always control but he didn't hurt me in the end which was a good sign. If I'm stuck here I'd rather we get along. I thanked him and left the room to go back to mine, which was next door and slipped the T-shirt on. Just like I thought it was large and long stopping at knee length, it was comfortable and not too revealing, actually looking at myself in the mirror I felt like I was wearing a sack... _But hey, it's not Miss survivor contest here_. I left the room and went downstairs to check again if a door had appeared, I won't give up that easily, and of course there wasn't so I went back to the kitchen to grab something to drink, just then I heard the water running upstairs. _I guess Michael has finally calmed down_ I thought. Earlier, after I got dressed, I had repaired the sink, well I just stopped the water from getting everywhere and flooding the bathroom, I'm no magician I can't put the pieces back together. So I had picked them up and thrown them in a trash bag, I had also done the same to both my and Michael's outfit cause there was just no way we could clean the blood. And since he has so many jumpsuits I guessed he wouldn't miss one.  
 _This is crazy... Am I really living with a killer? Will I ever go to a trial again?_ Well all things considered I'd rather not but what the hell is the entity doing?!


	11. Apple juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Michael are getting to know each other a little more, and it seems they are getting along somehow.

**Michael**

There is nothing like a cold shower to cool your head down, I was happy that the girl was here but I never expected it to be so hard. _Wait, happy? Do I even know how it feels like anymore?_ I decided to call whatever feeling was making my heart race happiness for now, what I knew for sure is that I would not let her go. I took a brief look at myself in the mirror, I had a week old beard and shoulder length hair, for some reason they don't grow much longer than that so it spares me the trouble to take care of it. I immeditely put my mask back on, the sight of my face always made me uneasy, I felt ugly, _I am ugly_. I dressed myself up in my usual outfit and went downstairs to grab some water but I froze when I saw the girl standing in the kitchen. She was looking in the fridge slightly bending down and I inhaled sharply when I realized I could almost see her panties in this position. _So much for the cold shower..._ She was wearing one of my shirts and a strange feeling of possessiveness hit me. _I won't let her go away to be chased by other killers, she's mine and mine alone._

“Where's the damn juice?” She said, suddenly turning around and I stiffened. “You... What exactly were you staring at?” She asked. _So that's what it feels like to be caught red handed..._ I thought. I dismissed her accusations with a shrug and I went to fetch her the juice she was looking for. I wasn't a big fan of sweet stuff so I had never tried it before but I noticed it had appeared in the cupboard shortly after she had arrived here... I handed her the juice and she took it with a big smile on her face, I find it amusing how food seems to always put her in a good mood... Why was she putting the juice in the fridge though? I thought she wanted to drink it.

“I'll drink it later once its fresh, tastes even better.” She explained, does it really? I was thinking maybe I should try it out too.

 

**Sam**

I was looking in the fridge to try to find some juice, preferably apple but anything was fine really. The problem was I couldn't find any and it was too goddamn dark in there, I was bending down with my head almost completely inside the fridge, _how to look like an idiot step one..._

“Where's the damn juice?” I sighed in defeat and closed the fridge ready to leave the kitchen when suddenly a wild Myers appears. Startled I let out a high pitched scream, _this dude is way too silent for my poor heart's sake_. I sighed in relief, at least he wasn't going around with his knife in hand but... _wait a minute._

“You... What were you staring at exactly?” I asked him with an arched brow, no doubt he must have had a nice view from where he stood. How embarassing... He shrugged and walked towards a cupboard, he opened it and took a small carton out before handing it to me. It looked like a kid's drink and I frowned until I finally realized it was apple juice! I immeditely smiled and took it from him.

“Oh my god, I've been looking for this for so long!” I exclaimed, I had given up on finding any I was so happy. At the camp we only have soda and beer and I don't like both... I've been dreaming of a fresh apple juice for ages. I opened the fridge and placed it in there for it to cool down. Michael gave me a weird look and cocked his head so I explained him: “I'll drink it later once its fresh, tastes even better.” I said nodding to myself and Michael seem to ponder on something. He eventually took a carton for himself and did the same with it, _does he like apple juice? First potatoes and now this..._ For some reason I couldn't help but find it cute, though I wouldn't dare tell him that. I still valued my life.

_Was I actually getting along with the killer? I felt like it was getting easier to communicate and understand each other but he was still Michael Myers I shouldn't put my guard down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troubles are coming next :p


	12. New trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haddonfield is welcoming survivors for another bloody trial, Sam finds a way out of the house and back to her friends who are struggling to survive against her 'room-mate'. She makes the decision to help them out even if it means pissing Michael off and as expected it does. What she hadn't expected though was the guilt that followed...

**Sam**

Michael had disappeared again and the house felt strangely empty when he wasn't there, was I missing him? I shook my head, no way.  
I went to the living room hoping to find some distraction but I forgot there was no TV here, this place is filled with stuff that Michael likes and I guess that's not one of them. _Am I one of these stuff? A distraction he keeps here?..._ I sighed and turned around but I gasped when I saw something I had almost given up hope on: the door. Without thinking I ran to it and left the house, this is my ticket to freedom. I ran through the garden and bumped hard on someone, the force of the impact made us both fall. I took my aching head in my hands but immediately recovered when I saw a familiar face!  
“Claudette!” I said with joy and relief.  
“Sam?! Oh my god you're still alive!” Well of course I'm alive... What is she talking about?  
“Well yeah, it's not everyday you die here, or well we die everyday but... you know what I mean.” I struggled to explain her but she shook her head.  
“You don't understand, you were replaced!” She exclaimed and I gasped. _Replaced?! By a new survivor?_  
“W-what? Why?” I asked her confused and she seemed just as lost.  
“Why are you wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt?” Claudette asked in disbelief.  
“It's a... long story.” I eluded her questions, though I knew I would need to explain some time.  
“I thought you had died, like that other survivor, for good you know...” She said and I could feel she had really been scared for me.

 _What was the entity playing at? Could it be that... It had never meant for me to escape?_   It wanted me to stay here with Michael as his play thing, was that it?! Was I to be his sex doll or something? _A distraction... A toy?_ I was suddenly angry at both the entity and Michael for some reason, I was disappointed too. For some stupid reason, I had felt like I was special to him but it was just my loneliness playing tricks on me.  
I decided I would screw up Michael's trial, after all we were five instead of four and this would not play in his favor. Determination rose inside of me and I looked at Claudette:  
“Let's all make it out of here!” She nodded strongly at my words and while she repaired the generator I decided to go help the others.  
**(Sam becomes the toxic player, pallet looping/volting, blinding the killer with her flashlight, body blocking, taking hits for her friends and sabotaging hooks...)**  
I could see Michael's usual cool slowly withering away with each taunt and I smiled proud of myself. He had yet to hook a single one of us and we were almost done with the last generator.  
Even though he looked calm and collected on the surface, his eyes shined with a dangerous glint of rage and fury when I sabotaged a hook right before him allowing David to escape his grasp.  
Finally the power was back on and Nea and I successfully opened a door while David was distracting Michael. She ran to the forest and I followed close behind only to be hit hard by an invisible force, sending me on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw there was a dark web covering the exit, definetly the entity's doing. _It's preventing me from leaving?! No..._  
“NEAAA!” I screamed but she couldn't hear me anymore now that she had left the trial, I watched her getting farther and farther away with tears whelming up in my eyes. _This can't be... This is a nightmare!_ I let myself slump down on the floor, defeated.

Just as I thought this could not get any worse, Michael appeared by the exit door and I was now trapped in between him and the entity. But I couldn't bring myself to feel scared and all the anger from earlier had left me too, I felt empty and lost. Do I wanna be with my friends? Do I wanna be with him? It's all so confusing. I looked up at him with teary eyes:  
“Michael...” I whispered hesitant and he stared at me with cold eyes before leaving me there, alone. I choked from the sudden pain and the tears rolled down on my cheeks, it hurts to see him leave, it hurts to see his emotionless eyes staring me down. The pressure in my chest is almost too much for me to bear and I can barely breath, none of his previous stabs had ever hurt as much as this one. Can't say I didn't deserve it though.  
_He hates me._ I realized.


	13. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is blinded by his jealousy and he is so scared he might lose Sam again he decides not to leave her alone, even if it means washing her body against her will.

**Michael**

The girl was by the exit door, I saw the entity preventing her from leaving and I sighed it relief. _I had almost lost her..._ I stared her down a little, I was still mad at how she had been so obstinate to make me lose this trial, and it hurt me that I could feel some sort of hatred behind her actions...

 _Were the couple of days we spent together that bad? Was I nothing more than a monster to her, after all? So she hates me in the end..._  
I heard a survivor nearby and left her there to go check it, she couldn't get anywhere anyway so I might as well try to make this trial less of a fiasco. But it was just David making noises on purpose near the other exit gate, most likely to make me lose my time, I sighed and watched him escape, that girl surely fucked my trial up... I grabbed my knife tightly, I should make her pay for this. I went back to where I had left her and to my surprise she was still there in the same position, her cheeks were slightly red from crying and she was spacing out. I was angry, I should have been angry... _God why am I not angry? Where has the rage gone to?_ The usual Michael would have stabbed her already... But I wasn't myself when it came to her. I slowly walked up to her but she didn't react so I picked her up on my shoulder and it was like holding a dead body, she wasn't even struggling.

I went straight home and sat her on the sofa in the living room before staring at her for a few seconds. She was a mess, her shirt, _my shirt_ , was torn from running and tripping over, there was blood on her left side where I accidentally slashed her when she had thrown herself in front of David to protect him... I was a little angry at the thought, _does she like him? Is it why she doesn't want to stay here with me?_ A new kind of rage exploded inside me and for some reason that rage was directed at me for feeling this way and not at her for causing it. I tightened my grasp on my knife, I needed to stab something, anything. I looked at the cushion from the sofa and stabbed it a few times imagining it was actually someone until I felt better, the girl was looking at me with wide eyes and she didn't even dare breathing. I was panting from my outburst and I felt just slightly better but I was still mad at the girl for trying to escape, she's mine can't she just accept it?  
I sighed and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt forcefully dragging her all the way to the bathroom, we both needed a shower to wash the blood and sweat and I was not about to leave her alone again, not even for a minute, not even for a shower.

**Sam**

Michael's behaviour was scary to say the least, I watched him 'murder' the cushion with violence, he stabbed it one last time and left the blade in it. I flinched when he looked back at me, I was scared to meet his eyes. Of course he was mad, who wouldn't be? I felt guilty and wanted to apoligize but I couldn't utter a word, not with his eyes burning holes through me. He grabbed me and dragged me through the stairs and the corridor, I struggled a little cause he was hurting me and I tried calling out to him as well.  
“You're hurting me!” I got no reaction, would he kill me? He had left his knife downstairs though but he could very well do it with his own hands. Panicked, I started struggling harder at the thought. Eventually we reached the bathroom and he threw me in there before closing the door behind us.  
“Why are we here?” I asked, my voice betraying my fear and without further ado he started ripping off my clothes. I choked at the force of his pull on my shirt and the pressure of the fabric on my skin before it finally broke. He got me undressed in a matter of seconds and I tried shielding my body from him with my arms. Why is he doing this?! He grabbed my wrist and brought me inside the shower which he then got started. I felt so embarassed being naked like this in front of him, but above all I was scared to no end I had never seen him this angry before. _Would he...would he force himself on me? Would it be my punishment?_ I started sobbing and Michael forced my arms away from my chest, exposing my breast at the same time. But he didn't look at them, he was focused on the task at hand: washing me. He took the soap and washed the skin of my arms forcefully and I screamed at him, more scared than angry.  
“Why are you doing this?! Stop, it hurts! please...” I tried to plead and yank my arm out of his grasp but I couldn't escape his iron grip and that only made the pain worse.  
“ I didn't mean to escape, I-I didn't m-mean to... uh hmm your trial.” At this point I was sobbing so much and stuggling to breath correctly that the rest of my sentence didn't make much sense but I hoped he would understand what I meant. Still he ignored me and forced me to turn around, I felt exposed like this with my ass on display and I hoped he wouldn't dare wash that part of my body.  
“Please ... Y-you are scaring me.” I managed to articulate this time and I was surprised to feel his grasp on my wrists loosen at my words. I took that as my chance and I grabbed the shower head to aim the stream of cold water towards his face. Surprised by the attack he took a few steps back allowing me to escape the cabin, I grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at his face to blind him for a few seconds before exiting the bathroom. Of course I ran downstairs in the hope the door would be there but it wasn't... I know I shouldn't have made him more angry than he already was but he did try to wash me against my will and god knows what else he might have in mind. I heard silent footsteps slowly going down the stairs and I could hear the sound of my heart beat hammering in my own ears. _Don't panick, surely there is a way to settle this..._  
Michael stopped as he entered the living room and he started stalking me. _Ok not creepy at all..._  
Let's apologize first.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to be so mean earlier and I'm sorry I escaped too.” I said as earnestly as I could but he didn't seem very convinced. “Oh and sorry for the water...” I added, realizing the fake hair of his beloved mask was wet. He slowly walked closer to the sofa and I carefully walked the other way around the furniture item. He stopped and looked down at the cushion where he had left the knife earlier and my blood ran cold when he picked it up. _This time I'm a goner..._  
“W-wait a minute! You're angry, I get it but I was angry too and I didn't think before acting and now here we are. So let's both calm down, why don't you try breathing slowly: in and out.” I mimicked the breathing of meditation but Michael seemed unfazed by pretty much anything I had to say. He kept walking closer and closer while I just backed away until eventually I hit the wall.  
“Come on, you're really going to kill me?” I asked him while looking in his cold eyes and I felt a similar pain as earlier when he had left me by the exit. _When did I get this attached to him?_ He raised his knife in the air ready to strike and I closed my eyes more sad than scared.  
“I thought you liked me...” I said, hurt obvious in my voice. The thought he didn't like me anymore, or worse that he never did was painfull. I had to admit it, I was indeed falling for Michael Myers and it was about time I stopped denying it.  
To my surprise the knife never hit me and stabbed the wall next to my head instead. I opened my eyes only to see Michael staring back at me, still holding the handle of his knife. Under his gaze I finally remembered I was still completely naked and blushed profusely while reaching for my chest to hide it. I wasn't ashamed of my body or anything but now that I had admitted my feelings to myself, I couldn't help but feel awkward and shy in this situation.  
He took the knife out of the wall and grabbed my arm trying to make me walk towards the stairs but this time his hands were gentle. Somehow his anger had gone down dramatically, my heart stopped beating a mile a minute and I felt much safer so I followed him without protesting.  
He brought me to my room and came back with a towel which he put on my shoulder before leaving again. It was so weird how he could be so gentle and nice while sometimes he was scary and brutal, the contrast was unsettling. _I'm probably the only lucky person to have ever escaped Michael's wrath..._


	14. Don't fear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to apologize for his behaviour but his possessiveness is still very much present.  
> As for Sam it seems her interest for the killer is growing into something else...

**Michael**

“You're scaring me.” The girl's words kept replaying in my head and I couldn't help but feel like an idiot. I didn't want her to be scared of me, that's the last thing I wanted actually. But now it's too late, if I can't have her... I will make sure no one can. And by the looks of it she was not willing to stay with me, then I might as well end this. I followed her downtairs, where she had most likely gone in the hope the door would be waiting for her. I entered the living room and saw she was trapped, I walked towards my knife and picked it up, I better kill her now before she leaves me again. I went closer to her until there were no escapes left and just as I about to stab her I stopped. _Was I... hesitating?_ I had never hesitated before killing someone, _never._  
“I thought you liked me...” She said with a sad voice and I froze. Of course I like her, it wouldn't be the same here without her...  
_If only she would stay._ Her words gave me hope though, it showed that she cared a little and I found myself unable to hurt her. I was mad at myself for being so weak and filled with... _emotions_ , that's unlike myself. My grasp on the knife tightened and I stabbed the wall to make all the frutration go away. I can't believe I had almost kill her... Was this feeling, guilt? How curious. I brought her back to her room and to my surprise she followed me without a struggle and that alone was enough to make that feeling come back, that _'happiness_ '. _So many feelings..._  
I looked at her shivering body and I grabbed a towel from the bathroom before envelopping her in it. She kept staring at me with a weird look all the time. Had I succeeded in making her hate me for good?  
_Don't fear me_ I begged in my head as I lightly brushed the side of her cheek with my hand as gently as I could. I usually relished in other's fear of me, but not when it comes to her. She shivered at my touch and slightly pushed her head forward on my hand like a cat before putting her own hand on top of mine. It was almost as though she had answered my thoughts, as if she could hear them. I understood through her action that she forgave me and I was glad we didn't need words to understand each other, I was never good with words. _Haven't spoken in years..._  
“I'm so-mmh” She tried to apologize again but I cut her off immediately with my hand covering her mouth completely with it and the rest of her sentence came out muffled. I shook my head from left to right, trying to tell her not to say sorry again and she nodded, though her eyes were still apologizing.  
I still wanted to take my shower but I couldn't risk leaving her alone, what if the door appears again all of a sudden and she escapes for good? Why was this realm no longer doing what I wanted? I decided the shower could wait but I at least needed a change of clothes. I left the room in a hurry and changed clothes in my own room at the speed of lightning. I was back at the side of her bed before she could even process what had happened and I saw a small smile appear on her face as well as a hint of guilt in her eyes.  
“Are you...scared I might leave again?” She had understood right away why I was not inclined to leave her alone so I nodded at her words. There was no point in hiding it, I want her here with me whether she likes it or not. Though it would be a lot easier for me if she would just agree to stay...But I don't see a reason why she would want that.  
“Is that why you changed without taking a shower?” She asked and again she hit it on the nose so I nodded once more. She sighed and seemed to think hard on something.  
“Fine, if I come in the bathroom with you will you shower then?” I pondered and decided it was a good option. I grabbed her hand and rose her body from the bed but she resisted and tried to stop me halfway.  
“W-wait, can I get dressed first?” She asked and I realized she was still wearing the towel which was halfway down and not really covering much of her body anymore... Shit, I was so angry at her before I only realize she's naked now. Her body was flawless, at least to me and I couldn't understand why she would want to hide it. Still, for my own sanity, or what's left of it at least, it might not be a bad idea.  
I opted for the fastest way to deal with the problem, I unzipped my jumpsuit and took off my shirt. She stood there stunned and gaping before averting her eyes away from my body. I put the T-shirt on her; just the collar and I let her deal with the sleeves, she looked back at me and muttered a shy 'thank you'. I cocked my head at the side not understanding her reaction, it couldn't be my body that made her blush, right? I wasn't perfect like her... If she was worried about borrowing my stuff she really shouldn't, I honestly just wanted to see her in it again, it made me feel like she belonged to me.

Her usual clothes were most likely in the closet but I won't tell her that for now. This realm has a sort of automatic reset, everything that's in here is automatically replaced by brand new stuff every 24 hours so her clothes were most likely back in there. It works for food too and trash just disappears into thin air... It saves me a lot of time, besides I am way too busy to take care of the place, so the entity is the perfect housewife I guess.  
I grabbed the girl's hand again and dragged her to the bathroom once more, where I resumed undressing but I hesitated when it came to taking my mask off. I looked at her to try and make her understand to turn around but I found something intriguing instead. She was shamelessly detailing my body with her eyes, going as far as looking at my private parts with a blush. My cock immediately twitched at the sight and I held back a groan, _isn't she aware of what she does to me?_ It used to be so simple to keep my thoughts and emotions in check... I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before she could see the shift on my groin and she finally understood.  
“Oh, sorry I forgot about the mask...” You bet, she was too focused on something else...  
Was it just curiosity on her part? Or was it something more? Maybe she was not as afraid of me as I thought she was.


	15. Dirty thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is left alone on her bed and her imagination runs wild...  
> Meanwhile Michael is focusing on his trial until a strange sensation breaks his concentration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight sexual content, just so you know.

**Sam**

Duty called Michael again and he seemed reluctant to go, I promised him I wouldn't escape at the time to reassure him but I realized that I really didn't wanna escape anymore. Whether I am here or at the camp in the end there's no real freedom, at least here there's comfort, but at the camp there's my friends... I didn't want to admit it but a part of me also wanted to stay with Michael a little. I was curious about him like I never was about any other man before. I was the only survivor the killer seemed to appreciate and it made me feel special too. At first I thought he would have taken any survivor he could here just so he wouldn't be alone but that wasn't true. _I'm his obsession_  I reminded myself and that link was running deeper than just the survivor/killer relation, and as it turned out, the obsession ran both ways. I felt intrigued and drawn to him since the very first time I saw him and that bond never ceased to grow stronger.

I sat in my bed, memories of past trials with him flooding in my head and sort of missing our little chasing games. The thrill of being chased, the anxiety that makes your whole body ache when you hide and you wonder if he'll find you there... As crazy as it may sound I was missing all that. I brought the collar of Michael's shirt to my nose and inhaled his scent, though he had only worn it for a few minutes his smell still lingered and I couldn't get enough of it. It was soothing like a drug and yet exciting, a wild odor of sweat and blood, the smell of hunt, the smell of a  _predator._ It stired up my imagination and I started to wonder how it would feel like to be in his embrace, to be surrounded by that overwhelming smell...

I stopped my mind from wandering places it shouldn't, I'll burn if I get too close to the sun. Those were dangerous thoughts, they could lead to stupid actions on my part and I have no idea how Michael would react to any of it. Would he be indifferent as usual? A part of me almost wanted to test him just to see how he would react, I always liked dangerous games. I was the only survivor to actually enjoy herself during trials, unlike Dwight who was just scared shitless. Maybe our chasing game was not over yet after all, it had just evolved into something else. I decided to put these thoughts down to sexual frustration, after all it's not like we get to do anything dirty around here, survivors are rarely 'on the mood'.

 _Best take care of this so I can get these thoughts out of my mind_  I thought and started touching myself. But the smell of Michael surrounding me made it hard not to picture him in my mind and I ended up doing exactly what I shouldn't: fantasizing about him.

**Michael**

The trial was going fairly well, one survivor was dead and another was on a hook waiting to be eaten by the entity. David and Nea were the two last survivors but I was keeping David for last. I still didn't like the guy for being a little too close to the girl.                                                      _This one I want to kill myself..._

I went after Nea who was on a generator, silently stalking her until a wave of unexpected sensations hit me. Unprepared I groaned at the sudden pleasure, a noise which alarmed Nea immediately and she ran off.  _What the hell was that?_  I started walking in the direction she went to and realized my penis was hard, very much against my own will. I never had trouble containing any sexual desires, only bloodlust and yet here I was with an unwanted erection like some horny teenager. _And god knows I have killed many of those..._ Was it because of the girl waiting for me at home? Am I so obsessed that I would unconsciously think of her in the middle of my trial? Those feelings were still new to me so I decided perhaps it was a normal reaction... But as time went by things only got worse.

I was hit by waves of pleasure over and over again and my brain was assaulted by images that were not the product of my mind. I might be a psycho but as far as I know I've never had visions... I had to stop walking and hold on a tree trunk, my field of vision was replaced by a different scenery for a few seconds. It was my house, my room and on the bed, me and the girl were having sex. It was hot to say the least and passionate but what was most unsettling was that I was feeling everything happening as though we were actually doing it. With each pound of my hips inside of her I felt like I was getting closer and closer to the edge... I tried resisting but to no avail, the pleasure was merciless.  _Shit, if this keeps going on I'm going to release in my jumpsuit..._  I thought as I decided I needed a place to do that and not the middle of a garden.

I settled for the basement where survivors were unlikely to go in, it was the closest place and I didn't really have much time. As soon as I went down the last step I unzipped my jumpsuit and cummed almost immediately, the force of the orgasm making me grunt and grab the nearby hook for support. An offering I doubted the entity would accept...

 _What the fuck is going on?_  While the pleasure had felt very much real, it also felt like it belonged to someone else at the same time. And the visions were definetly not mine... Could it have been her? Was the bond we shared so strong that we could actually feel each other at times? I remembered that Laurie was sometimes confused with her own sensations and thoughts whenever I was killing someone while thinking of her, like our minds were one for a few minutes. But it was back in the days before we got here, back when she was my one and only obsession, she was my sister though so there never was any sexual content in these visions. She could see through my eyes and feel the same things as me, usually it came in the form of nightmares. But this time it was the other way around, I was the one receiving the visions and it was far from unpleasant, though a little inconvenient given the nature of those visions.

Just as I was lost in thoughts, the last generator roared to life and I realized I had lost a very precious time. Still the survivor on the hook had died in the meantime at least, so it wasn't so bad. I walked towards the exit door, where the two remaining survivors were most likely trying to open it but they were quicker than I thought. The door was opened already and Nea was waiting there with tears in her eyes. I didn't really care why she was crying but I found it a little odd, wasn't she about to escape? Shouldn't she be happy?

“You killed her!” She suddenly yelled at me and I cocked my head to the side. She sounded angry and sad, but her yell held a fear that was making her voice crack. She was scared but was still forcing herself to speak to me.

“You killed Sam!!” I didn't know any survivor by the name of Sam... Oh, it finally hit me. _Could it be the girl's name?_ I was a little taken aback by her accusations, I had indeed killed her several times like I had other survivors, so what was this all about?                                                          _Sam..._

I was so focused on this new bit of information I barely noticed Nea running my way and bumping her small fists on my chest while calling me names.  _Sam... It's both the diminutive of Samuel and Samantha, so the latter must be her full name._  I thought before reaching a hand out to grab Nea, but to my surprise she stabbed me with something sharp which made me let go of her. Before I could recover though she was taken away from me. David grabbed her from behind and forcefully dragged her towards the exit while she was still yelling at me.

“Stop it, Nea! What the fuck are you doing? You wanna die this bad?!” David was yelling at her too now.

“That fucker killed her! I'm sure it was him!!” And with that they left in the woods while I watched them getting farther and farther away. That girl, Sam, was getting in the way of my trial yet again, I would need to deal with this somehow. I can't afford to be distracted every time I hear her name...  _or everytime she touches herself while thinking of me._  I smirked behind my mask, so this was how she occupied her time while I was gone?  _What an interesting revelation_ , so it wasn't my imagination when she eyed me in the bathroom, it had been lust that I saw in her eyes... I let out a sigh of content, today I had learnt more than just her name and I was feeling stangely light after my release, sharp and back in control of myself.

The entity had replaced Sam with another survivor and the others were accusing me of murdering her. If they think her dead they won't look for her so it's for the best, they'll never know that she's alive and with me.

There's no one and nothing on my way, _all mine..._


	16. Decisive kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes back from his trial wounded and Sam helps him out, though things escalate a little.

Michael came back home not as bloody as usual, his trial must not have gone very well. He went straight upstairs where I was waiting in the corridor. He turned his back to me and walked to his room once he saw I was still here and not gone while he was busy. It was then I saw his bloody shoulder.  
“You're wounded!” I exclaimed. He twisted his head to his shoulder trying to see the wound, he reached for the glass shard that was lodged in his back. Unfortunately it was in a place where he couldn't reach.  
“Let me help ya.” I said opening the door to his room. He said nothing and entered before sitting on the bed, so I took it as a positive answer. I sat on my knees behind him on the mattress to get a better view of the glass shard.  
One of the survivors had used it on him, and though I understood why they had done it, I was still not too happy about it. I slowly extracted the shard out of his flesh, careful as to not cut myself in the process. I knew it would hurt him more like that but it was to enssure the glass wouldn't shatter. Michael didn't complain at all, he seemed unaffected by the pain but somehow I knew he was feeling it, he was just good at handling it. Freed from the foreign object, his body immediately started to heal the wound. _Of course, immortal killer..._ I had almost forgotten but according to the story Michael was already sort of immortal before winding up here.  
I stood up and put the shard next to his bloody knife on the bedside table.  
I walked around the bed to face him and check if he was okay but I was caught in some sort of trance as soon as I locked eyes with him. We kept staring at each other and I felt compelled to touch him. My hands were almost burning with the need to do something, anything. And before I knew it I had my hands on his shoulders, I massaged him there where his muscles seemed to be a little sore, before going to his neck and further up under his mask. His reflex was fast and he immediately grabbed my wrist, it didn't hurt, it wasn't meant to, but the warning was clear: Don't take my mask off.  
I wasn't going to take it off to see his face but there was no way he would have guessed that.  
I'll have to be direct about this, it was always the best approach with Michael.  
“I-I want to...” Gosh it's so hard with him staring at me like this. _What If he says no? Or worse, what if he never thought of me that way? Just go for it!_  
“Can I kiss you?” There I said it. I avoided his eyes too scared of what they might reveal to me and focused on a very interesting spot on the floor.  
He isn't reacting... _Did I just make a fool of myself? I couldn't take the silence anymore. Why did I even ask that?!_  
“You know what? Forget it, I'm not myself today...” I said ready to turn around and leave the room. _It's true, what's wrong with me today? Am I really falling for this guy?_ I never saw his face and I never heard him say anything and yet I felt like I knew him more than most people I've spoken to. I felt safe, like I could trust him completely and that was both very tempting and scary. I felt a little blush creeping it's way to my cheeks and I hurriedly walked to the door to escape, I opened it but it was forcefully closed back by a strong arm. Michael was right behind me, his hand resting on the door over my head preventing me from even trying to open it again. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat at how close his masked face actually was, he got even closer by bending his arm and resting his elbow on the door. Even like this he was taller, towering over my small form and looking down at me with a spark in his eyes I couldn't really identify. It wasn't exactly lust, more like curiosity and... _playfulness?_  
Slowly he reached for his mask with his other hand and I forgot how to breath for a second.  
_Is he...going to take it off?_ I was never interested in his looks, though I was curious obviously, but it'd make me happy if he felt comfortable enough to show me his real self. I felt a little tinge of disappointment when he stopped half way, revealing only the bottom half of his face but I was soon too lost in contemplation to care. I could see the tip of his nose, as well as a short beard that gave him a neglected look and a pair of soft looking lips... Why is he even hiding behind a mask? His lips turned up into a small smirk and, though he was obviously laughing at my stupid face, I litterally melted. He cocked his head to the side like he was waiting for something and I suddenly remembered what I had asked him earlier... _Oh, is he actually giving me permission to, to kiss him?_ My heart was beating so fast and so hard and I cursed myself for not keeping my mouth shut earlier. _I still want this though..._ I tip toed in front of him before giving his lips a shy peck, he didn't pull away but he didn't respond either, it's like he's savouring what I do to him and waiting for more. I slip a hand behind his neck and I kiss him deeper this time, the feeling of his soft lips only making me want this to never end. I felt connected to him on a whole new level and though he was good at hiding his feelings I could tell, I could _feel_ he was close to lose control. Our strange bond could be useful at times...  
Having the power over him felt pretty good and a self confidence I didn't know I possessed took over me. I bit down hard on his lower lip which caused him to groan and I took that chance to slip my tongue in his mouth. This time he responded to the kiss and grabbed my lower back with his free hand forcing me closer to him and allowing the kiss to deepen. Our tongue battled and I gotta say that for a lonely killer he sure was a good kisser, then again he was good at cooking too. Michael was full of surprises, he was a riddle for me to solve and right now I was about to discover a new side of him. _The lower side hopefully..._ I wanted to giggle at my naughty joke and I would have if I wasn't already busy melting in Michael's embrace. The calm and collected killer was gone, replaced by a passionate man. His kiss was sensual and tender while his grasp on my body was rough leaving no room for escape, holding me perfectly in place with no other choice but to enjoy the situation.  
Suddenly, he stopped his actions and pushed me on the side before punching the door in frustration and anger, his fist going right through the wood.  
“What's wrong Michael?” I asked him, I wasn't scared like last time but more like worried. He picked up his knife from the bed table and mimicked stabbing people which actually made me laugh. I understood he was going on another trial and I was kinda mad at the entity for enterrupting us. I was also happy that he felt just as frustrated as I was about this though, and as I watched him storming out of the house I couldn't help but pity the poor survivors who would have to put up with a pissed off Michael. I was a little disappointed but maybe it was for the best, if this kiss had kept going for too long who knows where it would have led us... But would that be so bad?  
_This was all so wrong... but it felt so damn right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be **hot** !


	17. There is no denying him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally comes back from his last trial for the night, him and Sam are impatient to say the least and for once Michael makes the first move.

**Sam**

_Frustration... What an annoying feeling._ I needed to occupy myself in order to forget what Michael had awaken in me, _again_. It was impossible to sleep and after some time I found I was quite hungry so I decided to make food for the both of us. There was no doubt Michael would be hungry too as I had noticed he usually was after a trial.  
I had just finished cooking the red meat when suddenly Michael opened the door of the living room and hastily walked to the kitchen where I was standing. As soon as my eyes met his, I knew Michael was hungry but not for food. My heart skipped a beat at the intensity of his gaze and I almost felt like running. Those were the eyes of a predator and I was undeniably the prey.  
He grunted surrendering to whatever dark desire he had been fighting and walked up to me, before I could even process what was happening his lips were on mines. It wasn't tender like last time, it was forceful almost bruising which betrayed his impatience and frustration. I didn't complain though, I was feeling the same. Eventually he grew tired of bending down to kiss me, he lifted my body and sat me on the dinning table.

In between kisses I realized I forgot to turn the gaz off and the fire was still heating the empty pan behind us.  
“Michael... I forgot to-” I tried to tell him but I couldn't finish my sentence, Michael put a finger on my lips to silence me.  
“ **No words.** ” He whispered in a husky voice and I gaped. _Did he just talk?!_ Michael was known to be the most silent of all killers and not only because he was stealthy. He never speaks with survivors so we just assumed he couldn't but I guess it was just for show. I didn't really have the time to think anymore as his finger was replaced by his lips on mine. _Fuck it, the gaz can wait..._  
His mouth traveled to my neck where he tasted my skin, kissing, licking, sucking even. It felt like he wanted to eat me alive... and I was not about to stop him as sighs and moans of pleasure escaped my lips.  
He suddenly reached for my shirt and litteraly ripped it in half, exposing my breasts. He wasted no more time and took one in his hand, giving it the same ministrations he had to my neck. I arched my back from the shot of pleasure, giving him more access to my breasts. I wanted nothing more but to run my fingers in his hair, but the mask was on the way since he had only taken it half way up so we could kiss. _Why does he wanna hide himself so much?_ I'm no longer a survivor he doesn't have to keep all the mystery with me. I decided he was distracted enough to take a chance...

I slowly grabbed the fake hair of his mask before pulling it and throwing the mask across the room, it hit the opposite wall before landing on the floor and I grinned. My victory smirk was short lived though, Michael was furious and I could quite litterally _feel_ it. A dangerous growl escaped his mouth and I couldn't help but find it sexy nonetheless. He lifted my body up again by grabbing my ass, forcing me to put my legs around him if I didn't want to fall, before crashing my back against the nearby wall with force. _Ouch, this will leave a bruise in the morning..._  
His flaring eyes looked directly into mine, he was upset to say the least but I was too happy with myself to care. Finally I could see him, his face was masculine and his angry blue-grey eyes still held lust as he glared at me. He had mid-length dark hair that he wore up in a messy bun so it wouldn't get in his way during his killing sprees. I smirked again and it seemed to set him off this time...  
He slightly bent over and lifted me up on his shoulder, like he had done countless times during trials before hooking me. Though this time he put his hand on my ass and not my back, I was also completely naked since my shirt was lying on the floor, torn apart.  
“Woa, wait a minute!” I exclaimed as he stomped towards the stairs, I was a little scared to discover what my punishment would be.  
“I'm sorry, but I really wanted to see your face and I knew you wouldn't let me...” Okay that was a lame excuse but it was true! Still Michael ignored me and brought me straight to his room where he dropped me on the bed. He glared at me some more but without the mask it wasn't as scary, it was just straight out sexy. He unzipped his blue jumpsuit all the way down and to my surprise he was not wearing a boxer this time, his length was exposed to my view. I gulped, he was even bigger now because of the arousal than he was when I last saw him in the bathroom and it was definetly matching the size of his body.  
_Well, what are you waiting for?_ Said a voice in my head that didn't belong to me... _Michael?!_

 

**Michael**

  _This girl needs to be taught a lesson..._ Not only did she take my mask off but she threw it on the ground as if it was some trash, I can't remember of anyone doing that and getting away with it. Actually I can't remember anyone ever doing that... Oh some have tried but I always stopped them. I guess my guard was down...

 _Well, what are you waiting for?_ I asked her in her head.  
I nearly chuckled out loud when I saw her eyes widen and her mouth gape. She was more surprised to hear my voice inside her head than she had been to hear me talking out loud and her face was priceless. She didn't know we could share things through this link that we have, I too had only discovered it today during one of my trials after all... Oh, and how she made me lose control over my body, I have yet to pay her back for that as well _._ It occurred to me that if we could share images and sensations, then sharing thoughts would be possible as well. Seems like I was right.   
_Isn't this what you wanted, when you touched yourself earlier?_ I asked her through the link and her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.  
“How do you-?” She started asking out loud but I covered her mouth with my hand.  
“ **Tss-tss no words.** ” I whispered next to her ear and a delightful shiver ran through her body.  
Some images of her steamy dream flashed back in my mind and my cock twitched. I've been wanting her for a while, but knowing now that she wants me too made it hard to control myself. She looked at me questionning with her eyes since she couldn't do it with her voice and confused, but now was not the time for explanations. I released her mouth and cupped her chin in my hand before looking down at my cock.  
_I noticed you know... The way you looked at it._ She swallowed hard at my words, she knew I was refering to that episode in the bathroom and remained silent, we were making progress. She had the bad habit to deny the truth and if it wasn't for the link I would have never noticed how she felt... That's why I never speak, it only confuses everything but when you can't talk there's only one way to make yourself understood: through actions. I let go of her chin and put my hands back at my sides before smirking:  
_Well then? Suck it._ She gasped but I could tell my order had turned her on. She grabbed the shaft with one hand, hesitant she looked up at me before licking the head once. It was just like when we first kissed, she was testing me to see my reaction and just like last time I gave her none. But she was not one to back out of a challenge...  
She took half of my length in her mouth, cause she probably couldn't take more given the size, and started sucking and pumping with her hand at the same time. The pleasure was overwhelming, the sight of her alluring and I hissed. _Fuck..._

I lost what little control I had left. I grabbed a handfull of her hair and forced her away from my cock before kissing her hard. Her hands worked to take the top half of my jumpuit off so she could touch and feel the muscles of my arms which she seemed to appreciate. We were both panting, impatient, there was no time to waste on the rest of my clothes. We needed to make one with each other and we needed it now, it felt vital. In this moment I realized, if the entity was to call I'd tell it to fuck off no matter the consequences. I touched her entry with a finger to make sure she was ready and the wetness with which I was welcomed gave me all the answers I needed. I joined her on the bed, straddling her, she immediately guided my cock to her entry with her hand, just as eager as I was. I have never really experimented sex myself but I have watched enough teenagers doing the act to know how it worked, never had I thought it would feel so good though.

I went all the way inside her in one swift mouvement and stayed deep for a few seconds to give her time to adjust. She screamed out both from pleasure and pain before grabbing my neck and pulling me closer until our body were against one another. She kissed my neck and nibbled my earlobe while I thrusted inside her.  
_Faster..._ Her voice pleaded in my head and I grinned, was she even aware that she was using the link? Probably not, but thanks to that I knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

 

**Sam**

It was actually happening, me and Michael exactly like I had imagined it. I still couldn't believe he knew about what I had done! How can he know I touched myself? My brain was in no shape to think about that though.

Michael penetrated me while still wearing most of his clothes, giving a sense of urgency to our lovemaking. It didn't matter, we'd have plenty of time to do it again completely naked, on the bed or the sofa or the kitchen table... We were one now and there was no going back, we had reached the point of no return. Once again Michael surprised me with his knowledge of my body, he had remained alone for most of his life, hell for all I knew he might even be a virgin and yet... He knew what to do, where to go, when and how. It was as though he could read my thoughts... and maybe he could? The idea wasn't as scary as when Freddy had been in my mind, on the countrary. It felt like I didnt have to hide, I could just be myself, no need for false pretense anymore.

Michael picked up his speed, I usually like to change position with my partners but this felt way too good for me to protest. I felt like I was his completely in his arms, mind and body, surrounded by that intoxicating smell of his. He was going at full speed with an inhuman strength and stamina, and I was feeling dizzy from the pleasure and his rough thrusts, my breathing was a mess but I refused to pass out before my release.

“ **You're... mine**.” He grumbled with his husky voice next to my ear and that nearly sent me over the egde. _Say it, Sam_. He ordered in my brain and I didn't even have the time to wonder how the hell he knew my name. I complied without second thoughts.

“God... Yes, I'm yours!” I shouted as the most powerful orgasm I've ever had hit me and I kept moaning for 3 good minutes, the pleasure refusing to die down. Michael released as well not too long after, turned on by my climax.

In peace, I blacked out in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long but I didn't want to cut the sex scene in half. That would be too mean haha  
> I hope this was okay I'm not used to write detailed dirty chapters... Give me your honest opinions :)


	18. His treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is reflecting on his past and himself and he realizes he might be in love for the first time of his life.  
> Also some shower action :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to get this chapter out lol  
> Sorry 'bout that and enjoy!

**Michael**

I looked for freedom my entire life, during my shitty childhood I came to realize that it was not possible to be happy with my family the way it was. I killed my asshole father and my slutty sister as well as her boyfriend cause he was in the way. I was a naive kid, I thought my mother, baby Laurie and I would be able to live together after and have a happy life but that's not quite how it happened. I got locked away in an institution and my freedom was compromised, I did escape though but my mother was dead. Still there was someone left and I wasn't free, I was tied up to her, to Laurie and as long as I would feel attached to her I wouldn't be free. It might sound stupid, at first I wasn't gonna kill her but she rejected me so I had no other choice. In the end I never got to kill her, well I did but not for good. We winded up here with the entity before I could actually end her, and once again my freedom was taken away from me. I won't say I wasn't a little 'happy' killing people, it always made me feel at peace and I thought peace and happiness were the same. _Now that I have met Sam though, I know what happiness truly feels like. I don't know what I'll do if she ever runs away from me like Laurie did. I might kill her..._

It didn't matter that we were not free, as long as she was with me. I couldn't help but think it was the entity's doing somehow, a well thought plan to keep me here to its service. Honestly, as I lied next to Sam in bed, hugging her small body from behind, I couldn't care less... She had been out for some time now and I started to wonder if I hadn't been too rough with her, but I quickly reassured myself: if I had hurt her I would have felt it. I wasn't sleepy, I almost never was but I wanted to stay here with her anyway, for the first time I realized how empty this bed had been without Samantha. I brought her even closer to my body with my arm and she moaned in her slumber, a sound that made my cock harden but I quickly calmed myself down. _She's in no shape for round two, Michael..._ I never thought happiness was a thing for me, I had stopped looking for it long ago and before I knew it there she was. Now that I think back on it, I grew a soft spot for her pretty fast, I had never let a survivor escape before, she was the first...

Eventually she opened her eyes and turned to look at me. As soon as she did I immediately felt something was wrong... _My mask! I'm no wearing it, where is it?_ Sam watched me panick before smiling when she realized what I was so restless about.

“It's downstairs on the floor...” She said looking away with guilt. Right, I remembered she had thrown it across the living room. I stood up ready to leave to go fetch my mask but she stopped me.

“Wait, I'm gonna take a shower. Do you... want to come? ” She asked me and I nodded reluctantly, I wasn't against a shower but I liked having her smell all over my body. I quickly went downstairs to grab my mask so I would be able to put it back on as soon as we were finished. _I don't feel safe without it..._

**Sam**

Michael went downstairs to get his mask, if it made him feel good to wear it I had nothing to say against it. I saw his face and as long as he wasn't reluctant to do so again, it was fine by me. I entered the shower and sighed in relief as the warm water soothed my aching muscles. Earlier had been so intense... I never felt anything like that with anyone before. I remembered how his voice had echoed in my head, we were one at the time, body and mind. _How disturbing..._

Michael opened the curtain and joined me under the water, he was naked of course and for the first time I could detail his body a little better. His big feet, his strong legs, his uh 'member'... I quickly looked away before he could notice me looking but that was pointless. It seemed our connection, while still weaker than when our bodies were entwining, was strong enough that he could feel these subtle emotions. I looked up at him, surprised to see there was a playful smirk on his face since he rarely showed emotions even without his mask.

_Look all you want_

There it was a again, his voice in my head, _how does he do it?_ I didn't answer him and just quietly watched him as he started washing his body with soap.

“C-can I... wash you?” I asked him still refusing to meet his eyes. Why do I lose all my self confidence when he is naked? He stopped his motion and stared at me for what felt like forever before finally handing me the bar of soap. It was the only product in the shower, that and a small shampoo bottle that seemed to have never been opened. I looked at the brown soap, the scent was something close to wood cedar and musk which blended perfectly with Michael's natural smell. Where do I start? His muscular arms? His back? Or the toned muscles of his abs...? _Yes that's a good start_. I thought.

When I looked up to Michael, he was simply watching me with curiosity, waiting and cocking his head to the side. It was a lot to take in, his loose and wet hair framing that handsome face of his, his naked body and that smell... _I don't think I've ever wanted a man this bad in my life_. I soaped his abs, his arms and shoulders before rubbing the product with my hands and cleaning him thoroughly, he wasn't even that dirty but I couldn't get my hands off him. Of course he noticed that and without even looking at him I just knew he had that smirk on his face. It's such a shame he hides behind a mask, then again people wouldn't really be scared by that angel face.

Suddenly he snatched my hand and slowly started to plant kisses on my wrist, a gesture surprisingly gentle coming from him. He took the soap and started cleaning my arm and shoulder, then he slipped the soap in between my breast teasingly and down to my belly button. Mimicking my previous actions, he got rid of the soap to stroke my skin with his rugged hands. He took both my breasts in his hands, first toying with how slippery the soap had made them. He was rough as usual but that was far from bothering me... It was like we were making up for not taking the time to enjoy each other's body earlier. One arm snaked behind my back and pushed me closer against his body, then he kissed me. He nibbled and licked my lips to ask for entrance but I denied it to tease him. He groaned in frustration and pinched my nipple with his free hand to make me gasp and took that chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. _Ouch..._ I thought and I felt him smirk against my lips. It seemed I could share thoughts like this with him from time to time but I had no idea how to actually do it...

His hand traveled on my stomach down to my private area, slowing down on my inner thighs to carress the soft skin before poking my entry with a finger and- _OUCH!_! I hissed loudly and jerked away from him out of reflex.

“Sorry, Michael...” I apologized for suddenly pushing him away, though he seemed to have understood the reason why, I still explained him.

“ I'm not ready. As much as I'd like to, I'm still sore from our last time.” I said not wanting to look at him, I felt bad for spuring him on only to give him nothing in the end. I felt quite frustrated myself... _I still want him bad_. Just then a wave of guilt and worry that wasn't mine hit me and I looked at Michael puzzled. _Why would he feel bad?_ He was frowning and looked mad at himself and I finally understood he felt bad for hurting me so I quickly reassured him.

“Michael... It's fine, what we did... It was amazing, you were amazing! You didn't hurt me, alright? It's just, I hadn't done it in a while so... It's normal, okay?” I explained him and he looked into my eyes for a little while, assessing whether I was lying to him or not before nodding. He kneeled in front of me out of the blue and I looked at him in confusion. _What the hell is he doing?_ He ignored me and took one of my leg and placed it over his shoulder, I lost my balance and quickly leaned on the tiled wall in order not to fall. In this position my sex was exposed and right in front of him, I immediately understood what he wanted to do. I had never expected him to wanna do that. _Did he, by any chance, feel my frustration?_

“M-Michael... You don't have to.” I told him though I was pretty sure my face betrayed my desire. He didn't even answer me, instead he started licking me and I gasped at the sensation. _Warm, wet and slow... So freaking slow._ It wasn't like Michael but he was definetly playing around. He started by doing long licks from the slit to the clitoris, watching closely my every reactions and groaning against my flesh from time to time. Before long I was moaning, panting and silently asking for more. When he felt I couldn't take it anymore he finally picked up the pace, giving extra attention to my clitoris he sucked, licked and kissed until I became a mess. And yet I couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated, I wanted him inside of me but I was in no shape for that unfortunately. I climaxed and lost my balance as I did, Michael grabbed me and pulled my body into his arms before I could fall and kissed me until my orgasm was over. He then slightly pulled away to stare at me, I stared back for a little while in comfortable silence, but I couldn't help but smile.

“And to say, just a few days ago you were still trying to kill me...” I said laughing a little. Michael rolled his eyes and gently whacked the side of my head, punishing me for ruining the mood.

“ **Idiot**.” He grumbled but as he left the shower I could see the beginning of a smile on his face. Our relationship had evolved into something new and scary, on a different level. It was already scary enough to be in love with someone but I had to fall for a psycho killer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing different stories at the same time which is why updates will be slower, also this story is almost over!  
> Don't be sad though, there will be more Michael ;)


	19. Not so innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam planned a very special night for her new boyfriend, will Michael like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning: orgasm delay/denial.  
> I added it to the tags but still thought it would be best to warn you guys here in case you don't like that.  
> Enjoy!

**Time skip (about a week)**

**Sam**

Life with Michael was surprisingly simple and comfortable, his needy and possessive personality was somewhat endearing but he had a tendancy to be extreme sometimes... Though he would always make it up to me with food, it's no fair he cooks so well honestly.  
Somehow I got used to Michael coming home all bloody and, for some twisted reason, to see him like that always turned me on. Was I sick? Probably a little. Was it his fault? Not really, I had always gone for the dangerous type of guys it was nothing new. Deep down, I liked the feeling of being owned but it was also very entertaining to test Michael's limits.  
One night I hid in the house when I heard Michael coming home just to make him look for me, my hiding spot was so good he thought I had managed to flee again. Ah, the glare he gave me when he found me... And the punishment that followed... Okay, I was officially a masochist.  
Tonight though, I wanted something a bit different, for once I wanted to have the upper hand. So far I had been the one receiving and submitting but I didn't wanna be Michael's little play thing, not all the time at least. Of course the feeling of being dominated was exciting but the idea of being the dominant one for once was interesting too. If he wanted us to be in a relationship then he would have to learn to let go, he was such a control freak.  
And for that plan I had the perfect weapon waiting for me in my closet.  
You see after some time here, I realised this realm was deeply connected to Michael's psyche. It was filled and refilled itself with things he liked and it was exactly the way he liked it, perfect for a control freak... But one night Michael cooked for me something he didn't like and I wondered how he got the ingredients to make it then. At that moment I realised my desires affected the house as well, was it because Michael and I were so closely connected? Or was it because Michael was unconsciously taking into consideration my well-being? Both were possible. In any case, it was getting very late and Michael would be back soon so I went inside my room to get his surprise ready. I opened my closet and admired my secret weapon with a smile, it was a beautiful silk white dress with a V-neck, so thin I could almost see through it, _almost_. There was no doubt it would drive him mad and not only because he would nearly be able to see through it but not quite. It would drive him mad because that dress was definetly matching Michael's taste, at least that's how I felt looking in the mirror. It was perfectly hugging the curves of my body and I couldn't get my eyes off myself. It was pure and simple, yet sexy without being vulgar, something close to 'innocent', though there was nothing innocent about my intentions. I looked at the bed, I had the rope (made out of ripped T-shirts) and a knife. I giggled like an idiot to myself, it won't be easy but damn it will be fun!

Finally I heard Michael opening the door of the living room, he was back and would most likely go for a shower as he usually did which gave me enough time to tie my hair up and double check everything. I went inside Michael's room, turned the lights off and waited in the dark for him to enter his room, I wanted to pee so bad because of the anticipation even though I had just gone to the bathroom.  
Michael entered the room without turning the lights on, he knew I was usually already asleep at this hour so he didn't wanna wake me up. What he didn't know was that I had taken a nap just so I could attack him when he least expected it, so I was not sleeping at all. He should be naked as usual, and he should slither in the bed by my side to hug me... Except I wasn't in the bed but behind the curtains, I had set a few cushions under the covers to make it look like I was. I know, such an old trick but it was just to grab his attention for a moment.  
He did exactly as I anticipated, I silently opened the curtains behind him and just as he realised something was wrong with the Samantha lying next to him, I pounced.  
I jumped on his stomach to straddle him and immediately brought the knife to his throat. Of course Michael showed nothing of his surprise though I had most likely taken him off guard.

“If you do as I say, I'll show you something nice.” I explained him, “If you decide to be naughty...” I pushed the knife harder against his skin until a small drop of blood trickled down his neck.  
He groaned dangerously low but I was having none of it, “Tut, tut. Don't you want to see your surprise?” I asked again and he stayed still which I took as a positive answer. Obviously I was no threat to him but I knew he wouldn't risk harming me.  
“Good... Give me your hands.” I ordered and I could picture perfectly the look of confusion on Michael's face even if I couldn't see it. He was still so innocent at times... He gave me his hands without questions and I tied them to the bed on each side of his head.  
I smirked, “Alright... I'll turn on the light.” I warned him so he could prepare his eyes for the brightness, I was only turning on the bedside lamp though.  
I thought I was prepared for Michael's reaction but this was truly delightful, he was not wearing his mask obviously and I saw his jaw tighten slightly. It might not seem like an extraordinary reaction but really it was, because it meant he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. I could see his blue eyes turn a few shades darker as lust slowly took over him the more he detailed my outfit. A content sigh even escaped his lips... A sigh!!  
When he tugged on his restraints I couldn't help but grin, he wanted to touch me badly I could feel it through the link.

“Like what you see?” I teased him, “It appeared out of nowhere in my closet so I took it as a request from you.” I explained trailing the cold blade of the knife down his broad torso. It was nice to have him at my mercy for once.  
“I belong to you Michael, but” I paused and got closer to his ear, “ I want you to know that you belong to me as well.” I whispered and he groaned.

 _What game is this, Sam?_ He asked in my mind and I smirked. Even his mental voice sounded turned on...

“The rules are simple: you lay there while I play with you. If you're a good boy I might even let you come...” I said laughing mischieviously. To my surprise Michael seemed more turned on by my little game than pissed, though I could see it was a mixture of both too. That's how I liked him, horny and mad, add to it _tied up_ and _wet_ as a bonus and you have the sexiest man on earth, as well as the most dangerous one I guess...  
I kissed him for starters, first nibbling at his soft lips before deepening the kiss and sliding my tongue inside his hot mouth.

 _You look ravishing in that dress._ Michael's voice echoed in my head as our tongues fought for dominance. I smiled against his lips, I knew he'd like it and right now I knew just how much he wanted to take it off too. Besides I had been wearing nothing but his T-shirts lately so it certainly was a very nice change. I teased him a little more by caressing and kissing his skin everywhere but where he really wanted my attention to be. He bucked his hips forward in frustration which made me smirk.

Impatient, aren't we? Too bad for him because I wanted to take my time, no more rushing into things and getting down to buisness. Tonight we do things my way...  
I took hold of his hard member and started pumping slowly, but I got no reaction from him. So infuriating the way he kept control of himself but I was set on making him lose his cool and I could be very stubborn. I added a second hand and I swear I heard his breath hitch, I leaned in to kiss him while attempting to move my hands faster along his length. But as soon as it started to get intense I retracted my hands and I watched as his manhood twitched in need. He was nowhere near where I wanted him though... The link we shared was very handy, telling me exactly when he was nearly over the edge, just so I could deny him.  
Of course he groaned in displeasure and I decided to tease the tip of his cock with my tongue, pretending a few times I was going to put it in my mouth but I stopped everytime.

 _Samantha... I don't wanna hurt you._ His voice grumbled in my head and it sounded like a warning. I was playing with fire, I just hoped the ropes would last long enough...

“You don't like my game, Michael?” I asked him, enjoying the sight of his pleasure filled face and the sound of his raspy moans. He looked at me with conflicted eyes, could it be that he kinda liked it after all?

_Have I done something wrong?_

“Yes and no, I just want you to let go.” I explained him and hesitation crossed his face. Well, it's not like I am giving you much of a choice, hun.

 _Let me take you.._.

“No.”

_Let me come at least..._

I smiled and leaned in close to his ear anxiously, I wasn't sure how well what I was about to say would go over...  
“Beg for it.” I said in a hushed tone, adding a bit of pressure on his member with my hand.

 _Please_ _—_ He started but telepathy was not what I wanted.

“Nah, I wanna hear your voice Michael...” I specified and I could see the desperate need in his eyes turning into rage. Ah, much better... My mind traveled back to when we had made love the first time, he asked me not to say a word and now I was asking him the exact opposite.  
“Come on, say it out loud and I'll let you come.” I promised him while traveling back down to his manhood. This time I took him in my mouth and eventually he just couldn't take it anymore.

“ **Please...** ” He started, his voice uncertain. It was so much better to hear him, he couldn't hide his feelings nor his pleasure from me like he did when sharing thoughts.  
“ **I beg you... Don't stop** _._ ” He said in a gravelly voice, causing a warmth to pool between my legs. What a voice...  
Of course I didn't stop, instead I pumped and sucked even harder, just before he came I retracted my mouth and he sprayed his seed all over my stomach as he moaned my name.  
Michael collapsed into the bed, his breathing ragged. With the dim light of the bedside lamp I could just manage to see his heavy eyes locked on me. We both led there for a minute as Michael tried to catch his breath, I was smiling from ear to ear.  
I reached for his wrists and started untying him but he shook his head.

“ **Don't...** ” He almost growled. I looked at him confused but as soon as our eyes met I understood, his was on killing mode, bloodlust visible in his glowing eyes.  
_There's a reason why I keep myself under control, you know...Especially around you_. He explained and I nodded.

“I'm glad I tied those correctly...” I joked and Michael scoffed.

 _Do you wish to die...?_ He asked teasingly.

“That depends on how you plan on killing me...” I teased back making him chuckle darkly.

 _I don't know yet... but I'll make you beg for it._ He said smirking.  
Oh, he was mad alright...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually inspired by a dream I had...


	20. Evil within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sam have been spending time together now for weeks, it seems their relationship has evolved too.  
> It's almost Christmas and even in the entity's realm we celebrate it, but Sam is not in the mood for celebrations. She is tired of being locked in the house but thanksfully Michael can't say no to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this last chapter, and I apologize for the long wait!

**Sam**

I was feeling a little down today, I had been locked in the house for god knows how many weeks now. I knew that Michael was afraid of me leaving him and it didn't matter how much I reassured him, there was nothing to do about it. I just wanted to take a stroll in the garden at least, it's been ages since I last breathed the outside air. It was winter now! There was snow and I could see little fairy lights blinking on the street lamps of Haddonfield through the window.

 _Who placed those?_ I couldn't imagine Michael doing it, after all he was more of a Halloween kind of guy. Then it must have been the entity, it was weird to think a demon wanted us to celebrate Christmas... I wonder if Michael is mad about the decorations? I would ask him if I wasn't already mad at him myself. I was brooding on the sofa when Michael came home, but he ignored me and went straight to the kitchen which achieved to make me angry this time.

 _Really? He's going to ignore me?_   But he quickly came back with... _Wait, what?_

 

**Michael**

I brought Sam a hot chocolate, I heard once it helps when you're feeling down. I hate sweet stuff, but for some reason lately the house had been filling itself up with it. And I could tell with Sam's smile that she liked it. It was like the house was accepting Sam's presence and making her comfortable, a little bit more at home...

 _No... It's not the house that's accepting her in, it's me._ I realized to my surprise, this is my realm and it changes depending on what my heart desires... And I wanted nothing more but for her to smile and be here with me. As soon I had realized food made her happy, food I had never seen here before started appearing.

“You... brought me hot chocolate?” She asked and I nodded. “That's unfair, how am I supposed to stay mad at you now?” She pouted but still took the hot cup in her hands, using the long sleeves of her jacket to protect her skin. It was a bit more chilly at home now with the snow and everything.

_I hate those stupid blinking lights..._

Sam siped a bit of her hot chocolate but I could tell she looked troubled, why was she even mad at me?

“I just, I just want to take a walk outside...” She started. _This again..._ Is she planning something? Does she want to leave, join her friends? See David? I can't risk that...

“Michael.” She said with poise, taking my head in both her hands to make me look into her eyes. “I am happy here with you, I won't leave ever unless you come with me. I just need some fresh air, I wanna see the sky, the snow... If you're so scared you can just go with me!” She pleaded. I thought hard on it, I knew I needed to trust her a bit but it's always when you start trusting they betray you... Though with the puppy look she was giving me I couldn't resist for long. The hot chocolate didn't make her smile, maybe this will? I sighed and nodded. She jumped from the joy and hugged me, giving me her brightest smile yet.

**Sam**

Finally! I sighed in content when the cold air caressed my cheek, Michael was right next to me he was closer than my own shadow actually. I repressed a chuckle, _he really is cute when he acts clingy_.

We walked through the garden a little but I wanted to see the rest of Haddonfield, after all I never got the time to sightsee during trials. Surprisingly, Michael didn't prevent me from opening the small wooden fence, he followed me silently but I knew he was growing uneasy. We arrived on the main road, the parked cars were burried in snow and all the street lamps were decorated but the infamous pumkin of the Myers house remained. It gave me vibes of the movie _'The nightmare before christmas'._

 _I guess even the entity can't win against a stubborn Michael.._. I discreetly glanced behind me to look at Michael, he was still glued to me and a mischievous smile crept on my face though he could not see it. I turned around and made a diversion to get Michael's attention elsewhere.

“AAAH, look!!” I yelled as if I had seen something incredible, Michael remained calm and unphased as usual but he still slowly looked to where I was pointing... _Ah, so innocent_. As soon as he turned his head away from me I started sprinting in the other direction, I swear I heard him grunt behind me as I did. It's good he trusted me enough to bring me outside but he doesn't have to act all tensed, I wanted to go outside to have fun not to be chaperoned by some bodyguard. I ran all the way to the park, if Michael had run after me he would have caught up to me easily but he liked to take his time. I looked at my surroundings and indeed Michael was nowhere to be seen but I could feel his eyes on me, he must be stalking me from a distance. I decided to be insolent and sat on the swing with a smile plastered on my face as if I didn't give a damn. I patiently waited for Michael to come to me, I looked behind myself occasionally to make sure he wouldn't arrive in my back. Suddenly, I was pushed off the swing from behind with so much force that it knocked the wind out of me and I landed face first in the snow.

 _How did he arrive from behind when I just checked and he wasn't there?!_   I turned around, still sitting in the snow, to see a grumpy looking Michael with his arms crossed looking down at me.

_That hurt..._

I took some snow in my hand and discreetly rubbed it behind my back to make a ball before throwing it at Michael. I giggled as it landed on his chest in a weak puff and Michael looked at his jumpsuit with confusion and a bit of hurt in his eyes. Has he never played with snow before? _Oh this is priceless_. I couldn't hold my laughters in any more and I bursted out. That definetly made him mad, if there's one thing he doesn't like, it's to be made fun of. Before I could even react, his body was on mine, he trapped my legs between his and pinned my wrists above my head. I could feel the cold of the melting snow in my back getting through my clothes, but Michael's warmth was keeping me hot, that and the way he was looking at me. It wasn't pure lust as it had been a couple days prior, there was something gentler in there now.

_Kindness? Affection? Love maybe?_

I smiled up at him and planted a peck on his mask.

“Thanks for letting me out, Michael.” I said and he let go of my wrists to caress my cheek with his thumb. He then pulls his mask up to kiss me, slowly and lovingly, leaving me breathless on a number of levels. He abruptly broke the kiss though and looked at me with a worried expression.

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“ **Trial.** ” He mumbled. Oh, shit! He immediately got back on his feet and pulled me up with him a bit too fast, which made my head dizzy a little. He started walking hastily towards the house while holding my hand and pulling me along forcefully. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have the time, that I could go back home on my own but I knew it would be useless. Michael was scared I would abandon him for my friends, or that they would try to take me away from him if they saw me. He would never let me get back home on my own, he needed to see to it himself.

“Let go of her, Michael!” A feminine voice shouted. Michael froze, it was a voice he hadn't heard in a while but he didn't need to turn around to know it was Laurie.

“So what the others said was true, you kidnapped her!” She accused. Well with him pulling me by my arm it certainly looked that way.

 _How does one explain falling in love with a serial killer?_ Impossible, not without sounding crazy at least. Laurie didn't wait for Michael to turn around, instead she stabbed him with a sharp glass shard, making Michael groan and let go of me. He took the shard out and threw it on the floor with a pained grunt.

_Why are they all stabbing my Michael?!_

“Come now! Follow me!!” She shouted extending her hand towards me. A few weeks ago, I would have happily followed her, glad to escape the killer's house for good. But right now, all I felt was anger towards the person getting in the way, there was something rising inside me, something dark and dangerous.

 _Impulsive, animal..._ **Rage.**

And before I knew what had gotten into me, I was staring at my bloody hands with a blank face. I had picked up the glass shard from the floor and stabbed Laurie in the carotid with it. She was bleeding out on the floor but her body was not moving anymore, _how long have I been staring at it?_

I killed her.

Michael took both my bloody hands in his and I looked up at him with confusion, _why did I do this? Why do I feel better?_ I had questions for him but I knew we didn't have the time for it, I followed him and entered the house, our home. We entered the living room and he gazed into my eyes with worry, do I disgust him now? He shook his head and kissed me.

 _You can never disgust me, Sam. You surprised me... in a good way._ He says in my mind before ending the kiss. I think I'm getting used to this whole telepathy thing... Michael leaves to finish his job, and I am left with myself and many questions. I feel strangely relaxed, I know I should be freaking out right now but it felt right. I had never killed someone before, I never would have thought it would be this... _easy._

 

**_They were like Yin and Yang, Michael once was pure evil but there was now a bit of Sam's 'whiteness' inside of him, a bit of her gentleness. It made him feel things he thought he would never again feel._ **

**_But it was a link that worked both ways and Michael's evil had seeped through and reached Sam as well. It made her do things she had never thought she could do. For best or worse, they were both influencing each other now._ **

**_Will the balance between good and evil remain or will one of them succomb to the other?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the rest up to your imagination!  
> (In any case, survivors better watch out for Sam, she doesn't like her boyfriend getting hurt!)


End file.
